


Tales of the Bedroom

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Bernadetta, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sub Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain is so soft, Tags Are In Each Chapter, This might get spicy later idk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta might not enjoy having sex herself but she's willing to help Sylvain out.Accepting requests for future chapters!
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Session 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me wanting to write more Sylvain/Bernadetta but I wanted to make smut(have to practice to get better at it right?). Since I'm using this for practice, I'm also opening it up to requests for future chapters, so if there's anything you want me to attempt to write for this couple, I'll try! Although I will put up the caveat I do want to keep this somewhat consistent so ace Bernie cannot be involved with the sexual act in any way(ex: no vaginal sex) but other than that, throw them at me!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Pet Play, Spanking, Light Dom/Sub, Pegging

Bernadetta stared as Sylvain crawled out of the bathroom on all fours, naked as the day he was born. A pair of gray ears on a headband sat in the midst of his red hair, and a long gray tail hung out of his ass. Wait, was it actually in him!?

The whole situation seemed so out of place, so strange for her eyes that she said the first thing that came to mind. “Are you supposed to be a dog or cat?”

“A cat! Come on Bernie, look at the ears!” He gestured to the ears poking out of his head and curled his hands into paws. “Meow?”

Bernie couldn’t help but giggle. “I don’t think cats sound like that. They’re more…standoffish?”

“ _Meow._ ” He crawled over to her and lightly rubbed his head against her thigh. “I’m a little kitty, looking for some place warm.”

Bernadetta had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

They had been married for three months, but alas Bernadetta was not that interested in sex. They did it once back during the war but she felt like she was dead weight as Sylvain tried to coax some feeling out of her. Sure it felt nice but at the same time it felt like nothing. At least, not compared to the flush in Sylvain’s face and the moans and pants coming out of his mouth as he yelled her name over and over again.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as he held her close after he had finished.

“It’s okay Bernie. I like you way more than wanting to just have sex with you.”

Despite his words, she always had the inkling in the back of her mind that there was something off with her. It seemed like everyone was interested in sex or having it. Or at least she wished she could give Sylvian something more, especially after they got married and moved in together.

Last week, over breakfast, Sylvain came up to her excited, he had a brilliant plan that give him the satisfaction he needed but to keep it comfortable for Bernadetta. Of course he had to be hedgy about it first, something about needing to wait until a few things came in.

And now here he was, her husband rubbing against her leg like a cat. “Come on Bernie, play with me,” he whined, resting his head on her thigh. “Don’t do work, play with me.”

She knew she had to respond to this in a specific way. They had talked about it earlier, before he had went into the bathroom to prepare. She needed to be dominating, commanding. She was the one in charge, not him.

“No, get off.” She said in the best commanding voice she was able to manage, pushing his head off her thigh.

“Bernie,” he whined, trying to put his head back to the same spot.

“C…cats don’t talk!” She lifted her hand, trying to keep it as flat as possible as she reached over and struck him on the ass.

Sylvain let out a small gasp and Bernadetta felt dread pool in her stomach. “I’m sorry Sylvain, I’m so sorry, are you okay!?” Of course she did it wrong. Was she even supposed to do that? Oh no, what if she ruined everything and hurt him?

Sylvian reached up and grasped her hand, the same one she had hit him with. “It’s okay, you can do it again Bernie. If it gets too much I will use our codeword.” He looked her in the eye, his face slightly tinted with red, but the smile was encouraging. “You’re doing great.” He kissed her knuckles before slipping back down on all fours.

She gulped. Okay, so she was doing great, that was good. Sylvain meowed again, this one much more convincing as he butted her thigh again with his head.

“S…someone is not being a good kitty. Turn around.”

Sylvain obeyed, turning around and arching his back like a cat would. He looked back at her over a shoulder with the coy cat-like expression as he shook his ass a little, the tail shifting back and forth in place.

Now that she had a clear view, it surprised her to see that the tail was actually in him. She knew he was the adventurous type but that much so? Or maybe she should not be surprised. He had mentioned it when giving her the details of what to do earlier.

She opened her palm and took a couple deep breaths to relax herself before giving him a hard slap on a cheek. Sylvain grunted but didn’t move. A couple more, the sound harsh to her ear but he just took each hit without complaint, the grunts shifting to deeper pants.

His ass now bright red, she noticed his legs and arms were quivering as if he was struggling to keep himself upright. “Sylvain?”

He didn’t respond.

Fearing that she may have hurt him a little more than intended, she got up and quickly went around the front so she could see his expression. His eyes were slightly glassy, his face flushed, his breathing uneven. Also from this angle she could see he was fully erect.

“Sylvain?” She gently put her hands on either side of his face.

His expression sharpened slightly and focused on her, immediately seeming to note the worry on her brow. “It’s okay Bernie, I’m fine. I forgot how strong your hands are from all that archery you do.” He reached up and grasped her hands before she could pull away. “Please keep going Bernie. I’m not going to break that easily.”

He said that but she worried about this next part. “Stay here kitty. Don’t move…or touch yourself,” she added quickly. That was the kind of stuff she was supposed to say right? She hurried over to the chest by the bed and pulled it open. Sylvain’s collection of toys started up at her. Thankfully, with all of the reading she did, she was aware of what most of them were. Which size should she even go with? He said he prepped for this but what if she picked one that was too big? Too small?

“Kitty wants the one with the green end,” whined Sylvain.

She looked over and saw he was shifting back and forth in place, obviously uncomfortable with his cock so erect but he was listening to her to not touch himself.

She found the one he mentioned and grabbed one of the vials of oil as well. Sylvain shifted back on all fours as she approached and wiggled his red ass at her. “Come on, kitty is getting desperate over here.” He gave her a pout.

Knowing that she would need to get the tail out first, she grabbed it and gave it a hard yank. Sylvain’s cry made her jump and she was one hundred percent expecting to see blood pouring out of him. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, should I have been…” She trailed off, realizing that he was giving her that half dazed look again.

“Please,” he whispered.

She set the tail down, noting that the size of the plug was similar to the one she held in her hand. That was good at least. She made sure to lather up the dildo as best she could and then poured a little bit of oil around his hole. “I…I’m going to put it in,” she stammered.

“Kitty is ready for it,” he purred. His purr turned into a sharp gasp and a moan as slowly inserted it into him, making sure to keep a grip on the end so she could move it as needed. She was surprised how easily it slid in but maybe she should have expected it from Sylvain. He was always prepared after all.

“Move it Bernie…please. Please fuck me.”

He was rarely vulgar with her so the comment was shocking. But right, that was the next step wasn’t it? It wasn’t part of the plan but he did give her permission to go off script if needed. She gave him another hard slap on his ass. “I’m the one telling you what to do. You don’t beg things from me.”

He let out a small moan in response, his head pressed against the floor, hands curled into fists.

He would use the code word if this was too much right? She gulped before slowly pulling the dildo back out and then pushing it back into him. He met her movements with noises, incoherent sounds but she was able to catch him say, “faster.”

Faster huh? She slowly increased her pace, still worried about hurting him. Sylvain’s yells and moans became louder and more insistent based on the movements and soon she was going as fast as she dared, Sylvain’s noises and cries making her ears turn red. As she gave one final thrust, she knew she managed to hit the point he needed as his body tensed as the climax rolled through him.

She released and waited for it to pass through him and watched him crumple to the ground, his breathing slow and even as he looked at her dazed.

Right, she needed to help him clean up. While he was still recovering, she pulled the dildo out of him and tossed it in the pile with the tail to be cleaned later and went to grab a few towels from the bathroom to clean him up. There was oil everywhere and she wondered if she had ended up using too much.

She was the midst of cleaning up his ass, gentle as she could be since it was bright red when Sylvain reached over and grabbed her hands and pulled her to his chest in a hug.

“Sylvain, I’m not done yet,” she squealed, her face pressed against his chest.

“It’s okay, I can do it myself.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You did good Bernie.”

She looked up at him with a frown. “Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Of course not,” he scoffed. His face flushed. “Do you really think I would…make those kinds of noises if I didn’t enjoy it?”

She blinked. “Well I don’t know.”

“Well I did.” He kissed her forehead and then looked at her face with a critical eye. “You okay though? It wasn’t too much for you?”

She shook her head. “No, I felt fine. I mean, I guess it was a little awkward from my end but you looked like you were enjoying yourself so…” She shrugged. “I guess we could do it again if you want to?”

She yelped as Sylvain gave her another tight hug. “I can’t wait for next time then. That little slap near the end? Really liked the extra drive it brought to everything. You can be more creative next time if you want to okay?”

“Okay…” She murmured. “Now we should probably get you cleaned up.”

“Right,” he murmured, reluctantly letting her go. 

***

“Are you going to just awkwardly stand there?” Felix hitched an eyebrow as Sylvain stood in front of a chair but refused to sit down.

“Uh yes? I need to work my quads a bit. You know, the margrave life is a lot of sitting down, not much exercise to be had.”

“Uh huh,” said Felix slowly, looking at Sylvian like he had grown a second head in the past ten minutes. “

Sylvain responded with a coy smile of his own. Truthfully his ass was still stinging a bit from last night. Not to the point where he couldn’t sit at all but enough that standing was just more comfortable. Also, he was doing his best to hide it from Bernie. She would most likely take it the wrong way, thinking that she hurt him to the point he wasn’t able to do his job and set the blame on herself when it was his idea. But damn, Bernie had a strong arm.

“Well, considering you showed up unannounced at my house…” Felix trailed off and looked at Sylvain knowingly.

“Okay, okay,” he huffed and crossed his arms. “I just wanted to let you know that it worked.”

“I really did not need that much detail of your love life.”

“Come on Felix! You asked!”

Truthfully, Sylvain had went to Felix about a week ago for advice on what to do about Bernie. Sure he was okay with them having a sexless marriage, he never wanted to force her to do something she didn’t want to do but he could tell it was bothering her. Damn Sylvain’s reputation of being a womanizer. When they had been dating, and they tried to have sex, he could tell right away that it wasn’t something she was interested in. She was way too stiff and awkward, obviously not feeling it like he had. After they got married, he knew that it was going to be a relationship filled with cuddles and chaste kisses.

However, it seemed like Bernie felt bad for him and she brought it up to him on numerous occasions about how sorry she was for not being able to be with him in that way. With Felix being happily married to Annette and with them having a child on the way, Sylvain knew his closest friend was probably the best person to ask advice regarding this subject.

“Just have her do stuff to you? How hard can that be Sylvain?” scoffed Felix.

It was the most obvious solution and Sylvain felt like an idiot for not seeing it earlier. Bernie was apathetic towards sex, not uncomfortable when it didn’t involve her. Thankfully she had been open, albeit a little hesitant to the idea.

Sylvain was as well if he had be honest with himself. Sure he had done it before, he had a very colorful and experimental time back at Garreg Mach Academy so it wasn’t like he was new to this sort of thing, but usually he was the one in control, the one calling the shots and deciding how the play went. Rarely he let someone else take charge and control of the situation and that was usually so he could experience it once to say he did it.

His face flushed as he thought about Bernie last night. She was awkward and nervous during the whole ordeal but the idea behind it, the way she managed to still take charge and hold it together, well that was sexy in a way he didn’t think possible for his usually quiet and soft-spoken wife.

“Ugh, I can tell you’re thinking about it. Please tell me you came by for more than just to gloat about your new sex life,” groaned Felix.

“Rude!” Sylvain picked up the basket he had brought with him. “Bernie made some toys and a few baby clothes.”

Felix blinked and took the basket. “The baby isn’t coming for another six months.”

“Well think of it as an early present? Also I might have hinted to Bernie that you’re the reason why I got that idea…”

Felix’s face turned red as he began looking through the basket. “Idiot.” He lifted up the plush caterpillar. “Really?” He shook his head and gently put it back in the bag. “Tell her we say thanks. And I hope you have fun?” He made a face. “It feels way too weird to say that.”

Sylvain chuckled, his mind already whirling with future ideas. “Don’t worry, I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Minor Bondage

“Is it too tight Sylvain?” Bernadetta asked, tying off the last knot.

Sylvain pulled on the rope. “Nope, I think it’s good Bernie.” He gave her a sheepish smile and shifted back and forth in place.

Bernadetta hopped off the chair and took a few steps back so she could really take in the predicament she had put Sylvain into. Well, what Sylvain asked to be put into. He stood in the middle of their bedroom, hands tied above his head, the other end of the rope tied to one of the ceiling beams. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but he opted to go with trousers today, saying that a part of the fun was the undressing. Well, he gave Bernadetta the option and she shrugged and said it could be up to him. It wasn’t like she was opposed to undressing Sylvain.

“Are you sure it’s not too tight?” she asked again, noticing he was still shifting back and forth like he was uncomfortable.

“Nope, it’s tight enough Bernie.” He reached over with a foot and gently poked her in the thigh. “Since my hands are a little busy at the moment.”

She grabbed the stool and pulled it to the side and out of the way before walking behind him. Sylvain had laid out all the things for her ahead of time and gave her a quick rundown on how each should be used. Although he also made it clear if she wanted to go off script, she could.

She gently picked up the first item for today, something she knew well during stable duty at Garreg Mach. A riding crop, this one more expensive that anything she had seen before, made with supple leather.

“Everything okay back there Bernie?” called Sylvain. He was obviously trying to look back at her but his lifted arms prevented him from seeing her.

“Uh yeah.” She took a deep breath and turned to him, glad she went with a shorter skirt on her day dress today. There was going to be a lot more moving on her part. She stepped up behind him and ran the end of the crop along his spine. Sylvain’s breath hitched and she heard him loudly swallow.

Be dominating, she reminded herself as she slowly walked in front of him, making sure to trail the crop along his skin as she walked, slowly moving it up his ribcage. Now in front of him, she could feel her face flushing with embarrassment, this was nothing like the cat play last time, at least then Sylvain could easily correct her when she did something stupid.

She kept her eyes level with his chest, knowing that looking him in the face would probably have her run out of this room right now. She aimed the crop downward and she heard his breath catch as she slowly moved it over his crotch, making sure to run it a few times over where his cock would be.

This was sexy right? She was doing it right? She felt way too embarrassed to look up at him to check.

The rope creaked slightly as he was obviously trying to move, his hips twitching as she pulled the crop away, noticing he was starting to stiffen up. She slapped the end of the crop into her other hand, the sound making him jump slightly.

“It…I can’t believe you are getting turned on from something like this!” Was that dominating enough? She focused on running the crop up his abdomen and up his neck, steeling herself to look him in the eye.

Sylvain looked down at her with a soft smile.

She couldn’t help but blush and look away. “No fair,” she grumbled.

“Sorry but you’re being super cute, I can’t help it.”

Cute was not what she was supposed to be right now though. She was supposed to be dominating! Frowning, she walked back around him and without warning, struck him on the ass with the crop. He let out a grunt.

“Okay I take the cute comment back now!”

“Count,” she ordered as aggressive as she could. That was something she read in one of the raunchy books she read recently in preparation for today.

“One…Two….Three…Four…” He obeyed her command, as she struck him multiple times, his words getting raspier and raspier.

She stopped at four, worried that she might have been too harsh in her hits. “G…good boy,” she said quickly. She walked around to the front of him, noting that he was definitely tenting his pants at this point. “A…already?” She looked up at him with her best dominating expression(which honestly wasn’t much) and he looked at her sheepishly and shrugged, his eyes slightly glassy like last time.

Alright, next step time. She took a step closer and grabbed the edge of his pants, pulling it down so his cock could spring free. A sigh of relief from above but then his breath caught as she took a step back and ran the end of the crop along his cock.

“Look at you, so excited over something like this,” she said, running it up and down his cock slowly, stopping for a second to pull back before going back to her stroking. There was no way she was going to hit him in this spot with the crop but the threat seemed to be working well as Sylvian shifted back and forth in place, the rope creaking as he tugged on it. A quick glance up and she noted his face was taking on a hint of red as his eye seemed to be glued to what she was doing.

“I…I wonder why you would get off to something like this….maybe…I mean look you’re already leaking everywhere.” Future project, learning better bedroom talk.

She pulled the crop back and walked behind him and she heard him let out a small groan. “Bernie…please…” His groan turned into a grunt as she struck him on the ass with the crop. Ack, maybe that was a little too harsh. And did she aim wrong slightly there?

“Sylvain, are you okay?” she squeaked.

Sylvain’s head lolled forward, his breathing heavy. “I….I’m fine…Bernie. I’m not going to break that easily…”

He said that but she wondered how he would be soon, considering this was his idea in the first place. Gulping, she put down the crop and picked up the other item on the table and shoved it into the pocket of her dress before walking back to the front so he could see her.

“There you are Bernie,” he said with a slightly breathless voice.

Without ceremony, she palmed his cock, noting how warm it was in her hand. The last time she touched it was the time when they had, well, attempted to have sex. It wasn’t like she was opposed to touching him here, it was just another part of Sylvain, although not one she was interested in putting in to her mouth like a few of the heroines did in the novels she read. “You have to keep quiet or you’ll be punished,” she said, eying him before she began moving her hand up and down.

Sylvain tried, that was obvious, as he buried his head into his arm as best he could as she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft. However before long he let out a few gasps and moans, most likely getting closer to climaxing.

Bernadetta released him and Sylvain looked at her slightly distressed. “Bernie…please…” he whispered.

For a moment she felt bad, he looked so desperate and distressed. No! She had to be strong. “You didn’t listen to me Sylvain so you have to be punished.” She grabbed the stool and jumped on it so she could reach his face as she pulled the ball gag out of her pocket and set it in his mouth, making sure it was tied securely in the back.

“Not too tight?” she asked and he shook his head and tried to nuzzle her hand before she pulled it away. “Sylvain, you’re supposed to be punished right now.” She reached down and gave his cock one quick pull and he jumped slightly, the noise he made muffled by the gag.

“You remember the safe word right?”

He nodded.

She hopped off the stool and pushed it to the side before stepping in front of him again and used her hand to pump his cock a few more times. His cries were muffled but based on his expression alone, she could tell he was getting close.

Like last time, she stopped and took a step back and Sylvain looked at her desperately, his hips twitching. “I said you had to be quiet but even with the gag, you’re not quiet so…” She shrugged and walked to her desk and pretended to be super focused on reading the book she left open just for this occasion.

Keeping an ear out, she could hear the rope creaking as Sylvain tugged on it and some slight noises. After a minute or two, she got up and walked back over. “We’re going to try this again alright? Keep quiet.” She grabbed his cock and again began moving her hand along the shaft.

Again she stopped when he was close to climaxing, his expression shifting to desperation as he looked at her. She ignored him and returned to her seat and again pretended to look at the book. About four more times she did this, each time Sylvain looked worse for wear. His legs were quivering, his face bright red as his head lolled forward. Now when she grabbed him, he would thrust into her hand, obviously trying to make himself cum before she could stop the process.

She was beginning to worry that the only thing keeping him upright was the fact that his arms were tied above his head. However he didn’t use their code word, three stomps with his right foot if this got to be too much.

After the fifth time she decided that it was enough. She started it like her previous times, slowly rubbing him but she increased her speed, her hand slick with his precum. He was thrusting into her hand, falling in rhythm with her. Like last time he seemed to be in a trance, not really conscious what he was doing.

When he finally came, it felt like an explosion in Bernadetta’s hand and she pulled away as fast as she could to avoid as much of the spray as possible. He took long shaky breathes, leaning forward, obviously having trouble keeping himself upright.

Bernadetta quickly cleaned off her hand with a towel before climbing onto the stool and untying his wrists. She winced, noticing the angry red marks. Obviously he had been straining against the restraints.

Now freed, Sylvain crumpled to his knees, taking long deep breaths through his nose.

“You can take off the gag you know, it’ll help you breath better.” She reached behind his head and unbuckled it.

She barely had time to put it down as Sylvain grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his chest, his face nuzzling into her hair.

“Sylvain!?”

“You’re perfect Bernie, that was perfect. Shit, I’m still a mess.” He pulled her away from him, glancing at her dress and wincing. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” she stammered. “I mean, my dress can be washed.” She grabbed his hands so she could look at his wrists closely. “I’m sorry, I think I tied them too tight.”

“Naw, it’s on me. You were doing such a good job tying it, I was pulling against it.” He gave her a sheepish grin before looking at his wrists thoughtfully. “I guess I’ll be wearing long sleeves for a while.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He pulled her hands out of his and then interlocked their fingers together. “You are the best wife ever. Thank you for putting up with me.”

“It’s no problem at all,” she stammered. She looked up at the rope hanging from the ceiling. “We should uh, get rid of that before the maids question why it’s there.”

“Probably,” said Sylvain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Anal, Dom/Sub, Nipple Play

Sylvain opened the box in excitement, the item inside looking up at him. A special order from the shop in town. He had seen it on display when he was walking through town earlier that week and he knew it would be a great addition to his newly found sex life with Bernie.

That was so weird to think about he had to admit. He picked up the object inside, it felt nice on his hands, supple and perfect. He couldn’t wait for tonight when he could finally use it.

***

“Are you sure it’s not too tight?” asked Bernadetta as she looked at her husband with a critical eye.

“I don’t think so, I think it’s just right.” He shifted slightly and the leather creaked. Sylvain grinned and began doing squats and awkwardly moving his limbs, the tight leather outfit squeaking as he moved. “Holy crap, I’m so noisy right now.”

Bernadetta couldn’t help but giggle at Sylvain’s antics. The leather outfit was almost skintight on him, covering him completely from neck down. A zipper ran down the front which she had to help him zip up. She assumed he had special ordered it. There was no one could go into a store to pick up something like this. She would know. The item she had specially bought while Sylvain was out of town was burning a hole in her dress pocket. She didn’t know if he would like it or if it would be too much but Sylvain had been encouraging her to add her own spice if she wanted to. Hopefully he would like it.

Sylvain coughed. “Anyway. Should we get started? I already feel like I’m working up a sweat in here. This does not breathe well.”

“Uh, right.” Showtime huh? She stood as Sylvain sat on his knees and looked at her expectantly, his hands resting in his lap.

Behind her, on the desk were her collection of props, and toys for today and she reached back and picked up the butt plug. “T…turn around,” she tried to command to the best of her ability.

He gave her a playful smile as he obeyed, turning around and lifting his ass up for her to give her easy access. One thing she noticed about the leather outfit was that there was a second zipper in the back that went over the crotch and butt.

“We’re already starting with that huh?” he said playfully as she unzipped it far enough so she had access to his ass.

“Should we not?” She had started to oil up the plug and she looked at him worriedly.

Sylvain shook his head. “No, no, that’s not what I meant. I’ll shut up now. Go ahead Bernie. Please,” he added when she didn’t move. “My ass is getting real cold, exposed to the air like that.” He moved his arms up and down, making the leather squeak. “I’m going to be super squeaky unless you do something!”

She couldn’t help but giggle. Even at a time like this he was trying to encourage her. Right, back to work then. After making sure the plug was oiled up, she slowly inserted the plug in. Sylvain let out a soft grunt buy didn’t say anymore as she zipped him back up after the plug was in place.

“That’s okay right?”

“It’s fine Bernie,” he said soothingly.

He said that but she was worried how he would take her next few ideas. Besides wearing the leather outfit and giving her a couple ideas of possible things to do, he gave her free reign. This was way too much pressure but she wanted to make it as pleasure as she could for him.

“Bernie?”

Right. She shook her head and grabbed two more items from the table and brought it to his face. He quirked up an eyebrow but didn’t resist as she tied the blindfold over his eyes and put the gag in his mouth.

She put her mouth close to his ears and whispered, “On your hands and knees.”

It was almost comical how fast he did it, the leather creaking to accommodate the movement. She walked over to the desk and picked up her third item, a slice of cake on a plate along with a fork.

“I…I’m a little hungry so if you don’t mind I think I’ll sit here and eat some cake.” She slowly sat on his back, carefully watching him to see if he would be able to hold her weight. He adjusted his position slightly but other than that, he didn’t seem distressed by her sitting there. She resisted the urge to ask him if it was too much. He could easily push her off if it was or use one of their many code words.

She gave him a light slap on the ass, aiming to jiggle the plug and bit. Apparently it worked as he let out a sharp grunt that was muffled by the gag. “If…if you’re a good boy and wait till I’m done with this cake, you’ll get a prize.”

No response but she could see it in the way he set his arms, he was willing to do it. She slowly ate the cake, making sure to hit the fork against the plate so he would know she was actually eating. About halfway through the slice, she could tell it was getting to be a little much for him, his arms and legs shaking slightly so she got up and put the leftover cake on the table.

She kneeled in front of him, running her fingers through his hair. “Good boy,” she whispered. He lifted his head and nuzzled it into her hand and a muffled sound came out of his throat.

“Sit up for me please.”

Sylvain shifted back so he was on his knees and Bernadetta really hoped this wouldn’t be too much for him. She grabbed the zipper of the outfit and pulled it down until it reached the top of his navel, exposing his chest. Not enough exposed though.

She pushed the leather to the side so most of his chest was exposed, her fingers slightly grazing his skin in the process.

He let out a small moan and she looked up at him in surprise. His arms were at his side, his head thrown back slightly. Curiously, she gently ran her nail along his chest and was surprised to see his breathing tighten, his arms twitching. She remembered their time at Garreg Mach, sometimes he would cuddle with her shirtless and she would notice the long scratch marks on his back. Despite being very open with her in general, he had seemed embarrassed when she asked him about it. Of course this was back before they were together and once they were in a committed relationship, there was never a trace of marks on him.

Maybe he liked that kind of stuff?

She dug her nails a little deeper into the skin of his chest and racked it downwards. He made a sound, his head lolling forward slightly, his hips twitching.

Hmm, well that was good to know for the future.

She reached into her pocket and took out the item she had bought. Two nipple clamps, a chain in between connecting the two. The seller said it would be good for the adventurous type. Strong enough for one to feel it, but not ridiculously painful.

She shifted closer to him, getting the clamps ready to be put in place. He shivered slightly as the chain touched his chest. Wait, maybe she should unblindfold him for this? So he could see what she was going to do?

No wait, he said for her to be adventurous, to add her own spin to it.

A grunt came from Sylvain and despite the fact he was blindfolded, he was looking in her direction, his head tilted slightly, which she recognized as his sign of asking if everything was okay.

“Sorry.” She shook her head and before she could lose her nerve, clamped his nipples.

Sylvain threw his head back and his back arched, his breathing come out ragged.

Holy crap, was that too much!? “Sorry! I’m sorry Sylvain. I just thought maybe…” She reached out to remove them from his nipples but he grabbed her hands and gently pulled them away, bringing her hands up to his face and kissing them with his gagged mouth.

“A…Are you sure?” she stammered.

He nodded and released her.

Bernadetta took a step back. His nipples were getting an angry red but he didn’t seem to mind as he leaned back, obviously waiting for her to do something.

Honestly, she didn’t think she would get this far. Despite everything, she thought he would try to back out once she set the clamps on him. Thankfully Sylvain had already planned a few future ideas that she could rely upon.

She picked up the dildo on the table and turned to him after sitting down in the chair.. “Come here Sylvian,” she said softly.

He crawled towards her on all fours, bumping his head into her leg as he reached her. She reached down and gave the chain a slight tug and his slight gasp of pain was muffled by the gag.

Resting the dildo in her lap, she took off the gag and set it to the side where she could reach it before holding the other end of the dildo with a hand, she picked up one of Sylvain’s hands and rested it on the other end. He gave her a small grin and shifted forward slightly, his chest now pressing against her legs as he took the dildo in his mouth.

Even she had to admit it was kind of erotic the way Sylvain ran his tongue along the dildo’s length before popping it into his mouth and practically deepthroating it. She was blushing as he continued to work on the dildo, feeling second hand embarrassment for him, she gently pushed him back in the shoulder.

“Enough,” she stammered.

“But Bernie,” he whined, his voice slightly raspy and breathless.

“No….no talking,” she managed to get out, quickly regagging him. “Turn around.”

He quickly obeyed, obviously knowing what was coming. She unzipped the crotch zipper, this time all the way, his cock falling out of the leather suit, already erect.

After oiling up the dildo, she pulled out the butt plug, his gasp audible through the gag before she inserted the dildo into him, careful to keep a tight grip on the other end. He wiggled his place, a needy whine through the gag as she began moving the dildo at a painfully slow pace.

He protested her with a groan, his hands balled into fists as he tried to move in time with her, trying to entice her to move faster.

“Stop it.” She gave him a light slap on the ass and he just responded with another groan. “Sylvain, you’re always so needy you know that?” She kept up her slow pace for a few more thrusts and she could see he was really starting to get impatient.

“If you want, you can help yourself.”

His quickly palmed his own cock and Bernadetta began thrusting the dildo faster as Sylvain began fulfilling his own need. Having helped him reach orgasm enough times in the past, she could see he was getting close and as he reached his climax, she reached forward and gave the chain between the clamps a hard tug, pulling them off his nipples in the process.

It was a good thing he was gagged because the sound he made as he came was so loud even with the gag over his mouth.

As he lay in the aftermath of his climax, she began cleaning up, pulling the dildo out of him and putting the clamps away.

“You okay?” she asked as she took off the blindfold and pulled off the gag., noticing it was covered in saliva.

“Better than okay,” he said in a breathless voice, looking up at her coyly. “My wife is a little minx.”

Bernadetta blushed. “Stop that.” She looked at his chest. “Are your nipples okay?” She gently touched one and Sylvain let out a small grunt and pushed her hand away.

“They’re fine, just a little sensitive,” he said quickly. He gave her a playful smile. “We might need to go again if you kept touching them.”

“What, really?” she stammered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He sat up and kissed her forehead. “That was great Bernie. Loved the little addition of those clamps.” He picked up the clamps from the cleanup pile and opened and shut one. “Those are strong little buggers. Where did you get them?”

“From the shop in town.”

“In town!?” He looked at her in disbelief. “You went in there Bernie? When!?””

“Uh yeah,” she stammered. “The other week when you went to the next town over. I went in there when I was doing my daily shopping.”

“Were you okay going in there?” He lightly ran his fingers along her cheek.

“Yeah, it was fine. A little embarrassing but…” She shrugged. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did. A whole lot. Thank you Bernie.” He kissed her cheek. “Now, I really want to get out of this, I feel like I’m drenched in sweat.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food Play, Posture training, wax play, sensory deprivation

Bernadetta eyed the collar around the base of Sylvain’s throat, the tag siting right at the hollow of his throat. Made from supple dark leather, it was a big contrast against his skin. “Are you sure it’s not too tight?” she asked.

“It’s fine Bernie, really,” he said with a chuckle. Today he had on a pair of pants and an unbuttoned shirt. “You ready?”

“I thought I was supposed to ask you that.”

“Well you’re doing all the work to be honest, I’m just sitting here and reaping the rewards in a way. Where do you want me?”

“Uh, well, near the desk I guess.”

He walked over and sat on his knees next to her desk, his eyes downcast slightly. It was still a bit shocking to her how quickly he slipped into the role. Gulping she sat on her desk chair and turned it so she was facing her desk and picked up a pen and got to work.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sylvain fidget slightly. She focused back on her work, turning the page over and writing more nonsense on the other side with her pen.

“Bernie…”

“Quiet Sylvain.” Inwardly she winced at how mean she sounded but it seemed to be the right thing to say as Sylvain’s spine straightened as he continued to wait for her.

The only sound in the room was the scratching of her pen and their breathing. She could tell he was starting to get uncomfortable from sitting in the same position for so long and he was trying to give his legs some relief without making it too obvious he was doing so.

She pulled a jar from a drawer and unscrewed the lid. This was going to be a little strange for her but she read it in a book and maybe it would be sensational to him? She dipped her fingers into the jar of honey and wiggled her fingers around to coat them. Her nose wrinkled as she pulled her hand out. Way too sticky.

“Here,” she held her hand out. “Your reward.”

She saw the surprise flicker across Sylvian’s face for a moment before he crawled over to her on all fours. He rested his hands on her knees as she brought her hand to his face. His tongue was warm and she shivered as he carefully and slowly lapped up the honey from her fingers.

Once her hand was clean she gave him a light pat on the cheek. “Good boy.” He nuzzled into her hand, a happy grunt leaving his throat.

Alright, it was time. With a shaky breath, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to look at her. “You…did you really think I was happy from all that?”

The look of surprise on his face was alarming and for a moment she wanted to let him go and quickly explain she was just acting but she tempered it back.

“Your…your posture was atrocious. You were barely able to sit in that position for so long and then you come over here on your hands and knees begging for a treat.” Ack, she really wondered if that was too much.

He whimpered and lowered his head, looking up at her from between his lashes. She gulped. He looked so sweet and innocent and the plan was to do _those_ kinds of things to him?

She startled as he reached out and grasped her hands. “Bernie, go ahead,” he whispered.

“But…”

He tilted his head slightly. “Is it too much? If it is then we don’t have to.”

Ugh, what was she doing. Here she was worried about him and he was worried about her. “You remember our code words right?” she stammered. “All of them? Even when you can’t talk?”

“Of course I do.” He grinned at her. “What do you take me for? I’m a genius remember?”

Yes he was, despite him trying to convince everyone otherwise. She squared her shoulders and stood. “Put your hands behind you Sylvain.”

“Of course my dear,” he purred slightly, giving her a playful wiggle of his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, of course he was going to try and provoke her to do something. She grabbed one of the many items for today. The first being a restraint with a metal rod that would lay against his spine, forcing him to keep his back straight. She first attached his wrists into it, his left one over the right before she attached the other end around his upper chest, the final spot attached to his neck.

“Damn Bernie, you really can do whatever you want to me now.”

She gave him a slow blink and saw he was giving her a gentle, encouraging smile. Did he say that to try and make light of the situation? She sighed and shook her head. “Obviously you need to be quiet as well.”

The other item on the table today was a head harness and she carefully set it on his head, putting the plate over the eyes to blind him. The mouth she left open as she regarded what she could use. Hmmm, maybe something a little different than a ball gag this time?

She could hear Sylvain humming to himself as she picked the one she wanted out of the box and walked over to him. “Open your mouth Sylvian.”

He complied and she set the gag in place. It had a small nub on the inside that Sylvain could bite down on. To prevent him from spitting it out, she put the mouth plate over it and attached it to the harness 

She rested her hands on either side of his face. “You good?”

He nodded and made a small affirmation noise.

“I’ll be right back okay? Stay put.” She got up and walked to the door. Sylvain’s head was cocked in her direction, obviously listening for her footsteps. Once she reached the door, she pulled it open, grateful that no one was in the hallway before closing the door with a loud thud. She turned to look back at Sylvain, and slowed her breathing like they had been taught in the academy. The purpose was to have him think she was no longer in the room.

Sylvain stood still for a minute or two, his head still cocked in the direction of the door, obviously listening for her. Another minute passed and he was beginning to fidget in place. She knew he was probably trying to go over the reasons why she had left the room and wondering when she would be back. Or if something else had happened. This was not part of their original script but he had encouraged her to go off script right?

Despite not being able to see his eyes, just reading his body language gave her an idea of what was going on in his head. After another minute, Sylvian relaxed the best he could in his restraints and she knew he was going to wait for her to come back.

Maybe it was time to make her come back? She reached for the door and pulled it open and shut it just as loud as earlier. Immediately she saw Sylvain perk up, his head turned in her direction. “Sorry for that Sylvain.”

She approached him, stopping in front of him. He looked up at her and through the gag he made a muffled whine. She couldn’t help but gulp. Did she really want to do this? But it was something that he would like right? She slipped off her shoe to help reduce the possible pain before resting it where his cock would be.

Sylvain froze in place, his breathing coming out slightly heavier than before. She pressed down slightly and he whimpered under her before leaning forward and nuzzling his head against her leg.

“Stop that Sylvian or I’ll pressed down harder,” she scolded. Of course she probably shouldn’t have been surprised as Sylvain didn’t stop and instead did it harder. Why did her husband have to be a glutton for punishment? Especially since she was scared of actually hurting him.

She pushed his head away, a little rougher than originally intended and pulled her foot back. He let out a small muffled whine. Well, it was probably much louder but the gag partly silenced him.

“Honestly, next time I need to go with something a little bigger so you can’t complain so much,” she huffed.

If he wasn’t gagged, she was sure he would have a quip for that. She left him there and grabbed the other item from the desk, a long thin candle. This was what she was the most nervous about for today but he insisted it was safe to use as it was made for this kind of play and it wouldn’t hurt him in the way she was thinking.

“Lean back Sylvain.”

While he obeyed, she quickly lit the candle and walked back over to him. She rested it on the ground next to her for now while she opened his shirt a bit more so she had real estate to work with. Remember how he liked how her nails felt, she ran her nails along his chest, tracing long lazy circles. Based on upon his trousers were getting a bit tight, it obviously felt arousing to him.

“Always a glutton,” she said with a sigh before picking up the candle. It had melted enough that the wax was starting to drip and she tested it with her finger. Oh, it wasn’t as hot as she was expecting. Good.

Deciding to go with a safer spot, she positioned it over his stomach and let some wax fall.

Sylvain bucked slightly and threw his head back. She yelped in surprise, pulling the candle away. “You okay?” she squeaked.

A nod.

“Do you want me to stop?”

A vigorous shake of the head.

She replied by slowly dripping more wax on his skin in random bursts. Each time he jumped slightly, the air exhaling quickly from his lungs, his arms fighting against the restraints. She slowly made her way upwards, leaving a trail of wax in her wake. After a moment’s hesitation she dripped some wax onto his nipple.

She yelped as he threw his head back, his toes digging into the ground, as if trying to find purchase. “I guess you liked that huh?” she commented, noticing he was tenting his pants at this point. After debating a moment, she stood and gently pressed her foot against him. “And you like this?” Maybe he was too far gone, but he did not nod his head like he did before. Curiously, she moved her foot slightly and she could hear him moaning and panting through the gag.

Well, she had read of characters in her trashy novels doing stuff like this. She leaned forward and dripped more wax on him, making sure to get the other nipple. He bucked so wildly she was afraid she was going to press down too hard on him. While he writhed under her, she slowly began dripping a trail of wax down his chest, towards where she was resting her foot. She paused, realizing that she wasn’t sure if he could feel it through the cloth but maybe it would be safer that way?

She dripped some wax on his thigh and based on how his body tensed, he could definitely feel it. Humming, more as a nervous habit than something that was a part of the play, she dripped more wax on his thighs, on his lower abdomen, teasingly getting closer and closer.

Should she try to put it there? Wouldn’t it hurt though? Or maybe that was the point? He did say she could use it _anywhere_ and he did stress that fact. She lifted her foot off of his cock and after a moment to give him a chance to brace for it and possibly back out, she dripped some of the wax onto his cock. Even through his trousers, she could see he was feeling the brunt of it as his whole body tensed and he jerked wildly.

It wasn’t in pain though, she could tell. Somehow, with all the plays they had been doing, she was able to get the idea that he liked it. With a gulp, she rested her foot on top of his cock, the wax already cool under her and began moving her foot up and down against his length. She could feel the wax crackling under the pressure of her foot and he probably felt it as well as his head was tossed back and the noises coming out of his mouth was alarmingly loud despite the gag.

It didn’t take long for his body to tense and shudder. She pulled her foot away and let him rise and fall with his orgasm before getting to work on untying him. Once his arms were free, she went to remove the headpiece when he wrapped her up in a tight hug, his gagged mouth pressed against her hair.

“Sylvain! Let me get that off you first before you try and cuddle me!” she scolded him. She quickly unbuckled the harness, removing the blindfold first. His eyes were still a bit off and glassy but he looked at her with happiness as she went to ungag him.

“You feeling okay?”

“Better than ever,” he replied, resting on her cheek. “My minxy wife is getting real spicy with it now.”

“Oh come on now Sylvain…” She began picking at the wax on his chest. “I’m hoping that’ll come off your pants…I didn’t think of that.”

“It’s fine, I can toss them after this. I think I ruined them a bit anyway…”

Oh, right. “Should I have taken them off for you? I was just worried about putting hot wax directly on you there…”

“It’s okay. Next time we can try something like that. Although I’m honestly not sure how that’ll be, it was already pretty warm through my pants. Well we can try it next time.” He kissed her cheek. “Well either way I won’t get mad at you Bernie. Even if you did leave me alone for a few minutes.” He pouted. “I thought you were going to leave me forever.”

“Of course not,” she protested. “I was in the room the whole time.”

“Wait what…” He blinked and then grinned. “You just wanted to watch me squirm didn’t you?”

“Maybe…”

“Well that’s okay, I give you full permission to make me squirm whenever you want.”

“I hope you don’t regret that Sylvain…”

“With you? Never.” He kissed her cheek again before letting her go. “Alright, let me go get changed, I’m a bit tired of sitting in my own filth.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal, Glory Hole, Flogging, Sylvain going to get really wrecked in this one.

“We’re almost there Bernie.” Sylvain held Bernadetta’s hand tightly as they made their way down the street of the Fodlan capital. It was the yearly dance at the capital, nobles from far and wide coming to the capital to participate in the celebrations.

Bernadetta found the party itself to be exhaustion. Filled with loud noises, dancing and lots and lots of socialization, she struggled to not go insane from having to deal with so much stimulation at once. Thankfully Sylvain understood that she struggled with this and would go out into the hall with her or walk the gardens while she recovered her wits so she could handle the rest of the night.

After surviving the night of partying, it was common for nobles to spend a few more days in the capital, to catch up with old friends in a more relaxed setting or to have a small vacation from their normal lives. Bernadetta found it fun to visit with her old friends, spend an evening watching an opera at the Mittlefrank Opera House and just visit the various tourist spots in the city.

The first couple of days had been filled with a relaxing time, most of it spent doing things that she wanted to do but tonight it was Sylvain’s choice.

“Here we are,” he said, stopping in front of a nondescript building.

She looked up at him, a slight tint crossing her face, knowing what kind of stuff went on inside.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked softly, running his thumb along her knuckles. “We don’t have to do it here if you don’t want to.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay, I’ll be fine Sylvian. I’m just nervous thinking of what kind of place this is, that’s all.”

“Well you can’t hear anything in the hallway so don’t worry.” Leading her inside, Bernadetta was surprised at how nice it looked. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought it was an upscale hotel.

Sylvain went up to the front desk and after a short exchange, the woman picked up a key from under the counter and handed it to him. “Sixth door on the right. Enjoy yourself now.” She gave Bernadetta a knowing smile. Bernadetta responded with a small smile of her own.

“Have you been here before?” asked Bernadetta.

“A couple times back in the day.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s uh, a good place to be if you’re adventurous.”

“I see,” she replied. Perhaps she shouldn’t have been surprised. Sylvain always seemed to know where the shops were in town and the best places to spend the night.

Reaching the room in question, Sylvain opened the door with the key. The room inside was neatly put together, the bed large with four poster pillars. A small box sat at the base of the bed. Oils and other liquids in beautiful crystal bottles were lined neatly on the bedside table. On one side of the room was a door that led into a bathroom and a quick peek inside, it had the same impeccable feel as the bedroom. The other door confused her. It led into what looked like a small closet, the only furniture in it was a curved chair, straps attached to it. 

“This is what I was talking about,” said Sylvain, when she walked back into the bedroom. He gestured to the wall next to the closet door, pulling open a side panel. She peered into the side panel, realizing it looked into the small closet space.

“Oh.” It finally hit her what this space was supposed to be.

“Not all of the rooms had it so I had to specifically request this one…” His face took on a hint of red as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, if it’s a little too much or a little weird…I’ve personally never tried anything like this before so I thought…maybe…”

“We can do it Sylvain, I already promised you I would,” she said gently.

His hopeful smile was adorable as he stepped close to her and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to need to get ready so give me a few minutes?”

“Sure.” Bernadetta opened the chest while Sylvain went into the bathroom to prepare. A lot of his usual types of toys, a good collection of dildos as well. She worriedly looked at the biggest size. It was bigger than anything else she had inserted in him before. Although apparently this room was only stocked with the items they would need for today. Would he be alright if she even put that in him?

She heard the bathroom door open and Sylvain walked out, naked, his clothes over an arm. “Ready?” he asked, throwing the clothes on the bed.

“Uh yeah,” she stammered, getting up and following him into the little room.

It was an awkward setup. Sylvain had to sit down on the chair and then the straps went over his legs and chest, to keep him in place as he slid backwards so his butt hung out of the opening.

“You okay?” asked Bernadetta, giving him a once over. It looked very uncomfortable from her angle, Sylvain looked like he was going to slide out of the chair at any moment, half bent over, his cock against his stomach.

“Yeah, it feels a little awkward but it’s comfortable enough. I mean I feel like I’m going to fall over too but these straps are pretty tight.” He gave one a tug. “I don’t think I’m going to fall off so give me your worst Bernie.” A wide, playful smile.

“I...I’ll try,” she stammered. She shut the door and walked back around into the main room. Seeing Sylvain’s ass coming out of the wall was incredibly odd. “You can do it Bernie,” she murmured to herself, before dragging over the box of toys.

“Bernie, my ass is getting cold out here,” he whined. This voice was slightly muffled from the wooden wall between them but she could hear him clearly enough. Good.

“Give me a minute!” she stammered. Wait, hang on. Dominating. Right. She took a deep breath and gave him a slap on a cheek. “Quiet.”

He yelped from the sudden touch but obeyed.

She dug into the chest, trying to figure out what to start with first. The beads maybe? She picked it up, noting that it got bigger the further along the string. Nothing too big but an easy start right?

After making sure it was oiled up, she stepped up to the wall and gently ran her nails along his ass cheeks. Under her, she could feel him shiver. Who knew Sylvian really liked the feeling of nails on him?

“Let’s see how many of these you can take.” The first bead went in no problem, he had obviously prepped himself for this. By the third he was squirming slightly, and she could hear him panting through the wall. “You okay? There’s two more.”

“Go on,” he choked. “Just get it in there.”

She was slower than before, ready to pull them out if needed but Sylvain did not yell at her to stop as she got the largest bead into him. She released the loop on the end, and stepped back, letting him have a couple of moments to himself with the beads in him.

While he was having a moment, she picked up the flogger, checking how soft the ends were. A good snap too when she flicked it in the air.

Returning to him, she ran the ends of the flogger gently on his ass. “You…you did a good job taking all that in. I think you deserve a nice little reward?”

His response was too quiet for her to hear.

“I didn’t hear you, what did you say Sylvain?”

“Yes,” he said louder.

She bit her lip, hoping she could get the angle right. The flogger had more moving parts than a crop did. With a quick snap, she struck him on a cheek and then on the other. The skin was slightly red and gave the areas a quick pinch. Based on his gasp, she wasn’t sure if he was surprised or it hurt.

“So?” she asked. “Did you like your reward?”

“Do it again…please.”

Bernadetta blinked. Okay then. She gave him a few more slaps with the flogger, after each time she reached over and pinched and prodded the skin. And even once she gave the beads a light tug. Not enough to pull any of them out but enough to move them and Sylvain let out a loud groan with that.

Now she put down the flogger and grabbed the hook around the beads. He said he liked her being harder on him and giving surprises but maybe this would be…

She shook her head and pulled out the beads in one smooth motion. Sylvain let out a loud scream and shuddered.

“You okay?” she asked, wide eyed. Was that too much?

“I…I’m fine Bernie,” he said through panted breathes. “It just surprised me…keep going okay?”

He voice sounded raw and she wondered if he had already came. Should she stop then? But Sylvain said to keep going. She eyed the dildos in the chest. Squaring her shoulder, she picked up the smallest one.

“You…you’ve been doing super good.” After preparing the dildo, she placed the tip against his hole.

His ass was wiggling to the best of his ability in the confined space. “Bernie, come on,” he whined. “Put it in.”

“Quiet!” She slapped his ass. “You’re always so needy.” Ack, was that too harsh? She hoped not.

She slowly inserted the dildo in, noting immediately it went in pretty smoothly. “Hmmm, this might be a little too small for you then.” She pulled it out and rested it on the ground before picking the next size up.

The third one, the largest one, stared up at her. Could she even get that in him? No, she couldn’t think of that just yet.

She rested the slightly bigger one against his hole and when she pushed it in she could feel resistance on his end. Sylvain made a few noises, grunts and moans but didn’t tell her to stop.

“Good,” she said, once she was able to get most of it in. “You took it all in. I’m going to move it now.”

“Please,” he begged.

Like the times in the past, she started off slow, before gradually picking up the pace as Sylvain’s cries became more insistent. She let him go over the edge, let the climax go through him completely before pulling out all the way.

She dropped the dildo on the pile and stared at the third one, the largest one. It was the only thing left in their chest of things to do today. If Sylvain had packed it did that mean that he wanted to? And if he did then she should it for him right?

But what if it hurt him more than it gave him pleasure? It was almost thicker than her hand for crying out loud. Although unlike her Sylvain was one to speak up. If it was too much he would say something right?

Biting her lip, she lathered it up more than she probably needed to, and also dripped oil onto his hole.

Listening closely, she heard his breath hitch.

“You have to tell me if it’s too much okay?” she said.

“It’s never too much with you Bernie.”

Of course Sylvian would say something romantic with his ass hanging out of a wall. With a shake of her head, she rested the large dildo against his hole and pushed slowly.

“Holy shit.”

She stopped, her eyes widen. “Sylvain, are you okay? Should I pull it out?”

“No, no,” he said quickly. “Just go slower…”

It felt like she was moving at a snail’s pace. She was hyperaware of how his ass twitched and the moans and grunts coming out him as she pushed it in. When she finally got it in all the way, she sighed and kept her hand on the end. “It’s in Sylvain.”

“Yeah.” A weak chuckle. “I can feel it.”

Should she move it? Leave it? How should she even do this? She was worried that he would not be able to take it.

“Bernie, move it. Please move it Bernie. Be rough. Please.”

Rough? Her eyes widen. “Are you sure?” she stammered. “What if I hit something or hurt you? It’s really big.”

“I know…so that’s why. Just fuck me Bernie. Rip me apart.”

Sylvain’s voice sounded different. She couldn’t put an exact finger on what it was but it wasn’t like he was in his usual state of mind right now. However she should listen to him right? She was doing this for him after all.

“Okay…if you so say so...”

Bernadetta adjusted her grip and pulled the dildo out quickly before shoving it back in. Sylvain’s screams made her ears turn red, her name dropping over and over again from his lips. She kept up the pace as she best she could, slightly adjusting the angle with each thrust.

When he finally came, she was happy for him and relieved for herself as she slipped the dildo out and threw it onto the pile, her hands wet from the oil. Giving him a moment to himself, she grabbed a towel and cleaned up her hands and gently cleaned his ass as best she could.

She slipped into the side room and stopped. “Sylvain?”

He was slumped over as much as he could on the chair, his eyes still glassy, one hand around his cock. Based on the mess, he had probably came multiple times during this session.

“Hey, are you okay?” She put her hands on either sides of his cheeks and made him look at her.

“Hey Bernie.” He gave her a weak smile. “You destroyed me.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” She quickly untied him and helped him off the chair, almost falling over as he threw most of his weight onto her, his legs shaking under him.

“Good thing I would say,” he said lightly as they made their way over to the bed. “I’ve fucked girls until they were unable to walk properly the next day, wasn’t expecting to be fucked to the point I don’t think I can walk.”

Bernadetta’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry Sylvain.”

He grabbed her wrist and fell onto the bed with her on top of him. “I meant it in a good way Bernie. Just thinking of my minx little wife ramming me with a huge cock, well I didn’t think I would enjoy it as much as I did.” He kissed her forehead. “You can ram me whenever you want to okay?”

“Uh okay,” she stammered. She gently pushed a few stands of hair out of his face. Sylvain was covered in sweat, she realized. “Let me draw you a bath.”

“Okay,” he whispered, his arms flopping onto the bed.

She got up and headed for the bathroom. Before she stepped inside, she turned to check on him and saw Sylvain was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. “Sylvain, you should take a bath first before you sleep, you’re still pretty dirty,” she said softly. Well, it would probably take a few minutes to fill the tub anyway, maybe she could let him sleep for a bit.


End file.
